Luna Aequor: Ace Attorney!
by Lunus Aequor
Summary: OBJECTION! Luna Aequor is no rookie attorney. She's been fighting for plenty of people and is a lover of justice and truth that has not yet lost. Join her in a tale of many tales and become a part of it! Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

To all of my readers:

I am SO sorry that I haven't done anything in a REALLY long time. I've been busy with school – loads of homework, seven tests to study for at a time, you know how it is. However, the work load seems to be going down, so during this time, I shall write as MUCH as possible.

I know, I've already got two other stories on this page that I haven't really done much with. Then again, at the same time, I'm working on about 10 stories at once. Bad idea, I know. When you get ideas, you gotta write!

This story is based off of the Phoenix Wright games, but as are the stories I'm working on right now, it doesn't really have much to do with the game except for the fact that there will be court cases, and that the main character is a defense attorney who practically wins all the time. Oops, spoiler. Meh. If you know Phoenix Wright, it wouldn't really surprise you. Regardless, the Phoenix Wright games inspired this story, but it won't be a carbon copy. I'll add my own twists and what not. In fact, simply the fact that it involves court cases does not mean that it is a Phoenix Wright FanFiction, and that this could be a story of its own on FictionPress or something. I will not reference any of the characters, although some of the characters may have personalities that reflect some of the Phoenix Wright characters.

Of course, to do a story like this, I'm going to need a LOT of names. And I mean a LOT.

Since my creativity only limits me to story ideas and not names, I'm going to request something from the readers: Original Characters. HOWEVER, this is how the O.C. system will work:

You will format it like it appears below:

Name/Sex: (Character's Name)/(Male/Female)  
>Appearance: (Physical Appearance – hair [colorlength/style], eye color, skin color, maybe clothes)

That's all I need. Why?  
>If I had you all decide what you guys wanted your characters to be, such as a Victim, Accused Criminal, Detective, or Prosecutor, I'd have way too many of one thing. Thus, I will decide who shall become what, and I shall create personalities as I see fit. On top of that, it might be entertaining for you guys to see how your characters turn out.<p>

Whether you reply with the O.C. or send it by P.M. does not matter. By the way, I already have a Prosecutor in mind, so don't get your hopes up if for whatever reason you don't get that. Your character will most likely be a witness, be less likely a criminal, victim, or client, and even less likely a detective. The rarest will be a secondary Prosecutor. Don't ride on this bet, though - I might not need a second prosecutor.

This story will probably update more than any of the other stories, since this is likely to be the easiest one to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>By the way, the story is rated Mature because I'd rather be on the safe side. After all, Murder cases are violent, and for this to be realistic, cursing may be involved. Adult themes? Probably not.<p> 


	2. 1 Turnabout Stars Part I

I know I haven't updated in a while, and forgive me - 'tis Testing Season.

I'm going to be busy preparing for the tests, and I assure you that exactly a month from today, I will be at full leisure. Starting May 18, I can pick up writing again without having tests to interfere with my writing.

This is a first glimpse of the first part if this story. I've uploaded this preview to assure you that I'm not dead - yet.

Enjoy! Your lingering curiosity shall be satisfied after approximately 720 hours!

* * *

><p>Judge: "The court finds the defendant, Jeffrey Jefferson,"<p>

NOT GUILTY

After hearing the two words, I felt I could breathe again. The defendant shed tears of joy while the real criminal snarled and glared at the people in the room. The old prosecutor shook his head as he packed his papers into his briefcase. I gather my papers and motion my aide towards the court lobby. As he walked by, the prosecutor muttered something about a "last case" and a "resignation." I suppose it was about time he retired, anyway.

The detective walks over to me with a huge smile on his face.  
>?: "Good job, Luna! I knew you could do it!"<p>

Meet Rick Erlenmeyer. Erlenmeyer wears a blue trenchcoat and has black, spiked hair. His eyes are blue, like a blooming muscari, and he prefers to keep a clean, shaven face. I first met Erlenmeyer in high school, and we both had an interest in law. The idea of a lawyer was daunting for him, and decided to become a detective, instead. A cop was also an option, and in my honest opinion, would make him look much better, but he said that detectives and cops are quite similar, and as a detective, he'll play a more active part in court.

?: "Isn't she something? I know a good lawyer when I see one!"

This is my aide, Aika Meson. Meson usually wears bright colours, like hot pink and baby blue. Her hair is dyed blonde and barely reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are teal, and she's rather on the short side.

Aequor: "Aw… It's really nothing much."  
>Meson: "Nothing much? This is your 27th win in a row!"<br>Erlenmeyer: "Wha- 27 WINS?"  
>Meson: "With no losses, to boot!"<p>

Meson's grinning from ear to ear while Erlenmeyer is trying not to explode.

Erlenmeyer: "I was friends with this genius? Yet, I never helped you before? If I knew this earlier, I'd be 'Rick Erlenmeyer – Genius Detective!'"

Meson giggled, and I couldn't help but laugh, myself.

Aequor: "Come on. Let's go home."

It was decided that I could cook dinner for the three of us and my two siblings.

We were talking about the latest movies when my phone rang.  
>Aequor: "Hello?"<br>?: "Luna! Something's happened! I think the house was robbed!"

It's Orion Castelle, my younger brother. There is serious worry in his voice.  
>Aequor: "What happened? Is it serious?"<p>

Orion was quiet for a moment, as if he was choking back a sob.

Castelle: "Yes. He's not waking up."

It took me seconds to realize that he confused "serious" for Sirius, my older brother.

Aequor: "Hang on. I'm almost home."

This was bad. I pressed harder on the acceleration.

Erlenmeyer: "Luna? What's up?"  
>Meson: "You look tense."<br>Aequor: "House was robbed. Sirius."


End file.
